1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beds and patient support surfaces, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to patient supports having low-air-loss (LAL) coverlets, and LAL coverlets for patient supports.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses are known in the art for supporting patients. For example, some hospital and other beds include a mattress with a plurality of inflatable chambers (e.g., transverse chambers). Some such support apparatuses have an articulable frame that includes a back section, a seat section, and a leg section, each of which may be pivotable relative to one or more of the other sections.
Patients and other persons restricted to bed for extended periods incur the risk of forming decubitus ulcers. Decubitus ulcers (commonly known as bed sores, pressure sores, pressure ulcers, etc.) can be formed when blood supplying the capillaries below the skin tissue is interrupted due to external pressure against the skin. This pressure can be greater than the internal blood pressure within a capillary and thus, occlude the capillary and prevent oxygen and nutrients from reaching the area of the skin in which the pressure is exerted. Moreover, moisture and heat on and around the person may, in some instances, exacerbate ulcers by causing skin maceration, among other associated issues.
The following disclose examples of information related to certain of these background issues and/or certain patient supports: Reger S I, Adams T C, Maklebust J A, Sahgal V: Validation Test for Climate Control on Air Loss Supports; Arch. Phys. Med Rehab. 2001; 82:597-603; U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,611; U.S. Patent Publication No.: US 2008/0022461 A1 (application Ser. No. 11/780,119) filed Jul. 19, 2007; US 2010/0122417 A1 (application Ser. No. 12/622,260), filed Nov. 19, 2009.